A Quick Trip
by anchorsandboots
Summary: Elizabeth and Henry escape back to Virginia to have one last night together at the horse farm before it sells. (Warning: This contains smut.)
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my second-ever Madam Secretary fic, as well as my second-ever rated-M fan fiction! I haven't been at this for too long, so I'd greatly appreciate it if you let me know what you think of this one. I am working on several other stories for Madam Secretary as well as for other shows, but I do have to go back to school this week, so I won't be updating as frequently as I was this past week (i.e., every day ;). Anyway, I hope you like what I came up with; it was a quick idea partially inspired by 1x19 and I wanted to get it published for you all to hopefully enjoy. Please read through and review; I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

"Have a good weekend, Blake." Elizabeth McCord was heading out of the office early on a Friday afternoon.

"Have fun with your relatives in Virginia, Madam Secretary," Blake replied politely. As far as her staff, boss, and children were concerned, she was flying to Virginia this evening to visit her relatives and old friends before the holidays.

But between Elizabeth and Henry, they were going to their old home because it would no longer be theirs come Monday morning. They'd decided to sell the horse farm months ago, but it wasn't until now that they'd actually gotten it on the market and taken off their hands by a couple of young newlyweds. Henry had enough vacation time from his work to take off a couple of hours early today as well, so they decided they would make a quick trip to Virginia. One last night in their old bedroom to say goodbye to their beloved home.

"Hey, handsome," she greeted Henry as he took his seat next to her in the back of the dark SUV.

"Hello, gorgeous," he replied, greeting her with a deep kiss on her lips.

When they finally broke apart to breathe, Elizabeth remarked, "You're in a good mood. Excited for tonight?" She herself couldn't wait to have some time alone with him, the house all to themselves.

"Actually," he began, leaning back in and resting his hand on her waist, "I've been looking forward to the trip there." They made out in the backseat until Elizabeth's security detail informed them that they'd arrived at the airport. They boarded a private plane and continued kissing each other and snuggling throughout the short flight. From their landing, they were dropped off at the front steps of the place they had called home for so many years.

"I've had a rough day, so I think I'm gonna go grab a shower before dinner, okay, babe?" Elizabeth took her suitcase — she'd be "visiting" friends and relatives until Sunday morning — to the bedroom and began to undress herself. She made sure to use her clothes to cover up the lingerie she had packed in her suitcase. She didn't want Henry finding it ahead of time in case he went looking for something mixed in with her belongings. Elizabeth turned the water on in their old shower, reminiscing all the times they'd had sex in it. The shower in their new home was not even three-quarters of the size of this one. She stepped inside, leaving the door open for a second to let some of the steam out. Elizabeth reached to close the door, but instead found Henry, naked, quietly joining her.

"I've had quite a day, too," he whispered in her ear as he turned the water temperature down. He knew that her nipples would be stiff and aroused within seconds under colder water. He kissed her neck and she tilted her head to give him more room. She spotted the body wash Henry had brought and squeezed a generous amount into her hands. She started spreading it over his chest, then down his sides and over his penis. He was surprised by how ready she was, so he slipped two fingers toward her opening. She was almost dripping wet.

"Ready, babe?" He didn't want to go too far without knowing they were both okay.

"Yes," she replied, "get inside me already, Henry." She knew being assertive really turned him on.

"Turn around," he instructed, putting more soap on her back and waist as she faced away from him. He used his fingers to spread her wetness over her folds, dragging his fingertips to her clit.

"Oh, yes, Henry." Elizabeth put her palms against the tile wall in preparation for what he was going to do to her. He caught water from the shower head in his hands and cupped her breasts, giving attention to her stiffened nipples. She continued moaning his name loudly over the sound of the running water and spread her legs for him. He entered her from behind, aiming for her spot as he thrust as quickly as he could in their current position. Her breaths felt more like pants, overwhelmed at the amount of pleasure washing over her with the water still pouring above them. They both seriously missed the days they had time to have shower sex like this. Henry was tiring quickly but knew she hadn't come yet, so he kept one hand on her breast and moved the other to trail down her soapy abdomen and land on her swollen clit. He thrust as hard as he could while also rubbing her clit between his thumb and index finger, finally feeling her come all over him.

"Yes, babe, oh, yes." She threw her head back and he kissed her wet hair as he shifted to help hold up her limp body. She was so beautiful when she experienced an orgasm, as well as when she stood in front of him, dripping in soap bubbles. When she had calmed down some, Elizabeth faced Henry again and kissed him hard. "I love you, babe. Now it's your turn." She used her wet hands to pump him and lightly kissed his chest. She rubbed him against her body and moaned his name seductively into his ear. Then she took him back into her hands and rubbed his tip with one hand while she lightly squeezed his balls with the other.

"Oh, Elizabeth, oh," he came quickly, barely breathing. He took a minute to return to normal while she washed her hair and put body wash on his back for him. "That was amazing."

"If you liked that, you'll love tonight," she flirted. While this shower sex was unplanned and she greatly appreciated it, they'd just taken time out of the rest of their evening. They finished washing each other's bodies and got out of the shower together to see the entire bathroom fogged up. They giggled when they realized how little of the sinks and mirror were visible. It was the last time they would get to fill this bathroom with steam and the smell of their sex.

They dried off and, stealing kisses from each other's lips and necks, dressed themselves in clean clothes. They moved to the kitchen to make dinner together, looking forward to a romantic meal and the perfect sex that would surely follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I recently posted an update on my bio page saying I was taking an indefinite break from FanFiction. That is still in effect, however, I am quickly adding this final chapter so A Quick Trip is complete while I'm gone. Don't worry, per request I have a Christmas story in the works, and I'm excited to share it with you all, but it won't be up until I come back to FanFiction. (Please read my bio page for more details.) Anyway, this is the conclusion to Elizabeth and Henry's final night at the horse farm! Hope you like it! Please read through and review; I appreciate constructive criticism.

* * *

They enjoyed a simple pasta dish they'd made while constantly flirting and touching each other. They were so relaxed in the old house that reminded them of a time before their lives had gotten so incredibly hectic.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we'd stayed here?" Elizabeth asked Henry as they washed the dishes.

"I used to, but I've seen how we're making it work in D.C., and I wouldn't have it any other way, babe," he replied sweetly, kissing her forehead. Henry always knew what to say to make her feel better. After a few minutes, she left him to finish drying their plates and headed back to the bedroom.

Henry quietly opened the door to find their bedroom illuminated by a collection of newly-lit candles. He turned to see his wife stepping into the room, closing the bathroom door behind her. She wore a red lace bra and matching panties that appeared to be a bit skimpier than the ones he usually saw her put on for work.

"Babe, you look amazing," he breathed, "and I really appreciate what those panties are doing for your ass." The candlelight accentuated every perfect curve of her body.

"Thank you, Henry." She kissed him and helped him remove his shirt. She ran her hands across his abs and chest, then moved to rest them on his shoulders. "I love you so much."

He returned her gaze and leaned in to kiss her neck, sucking her skin when he felt her hands unfastening his belt. He knew his actions could send a stronger message than simply saying "I love you" back, so he continued giving her neck attention with his mouth and began massaging her breasts through her bra with his hands. She moaned in appreciation and took his belt out of the loops on his pants.

"Bed?" they asked each other at the same time. They broke apart so Henry could take off his jeans and boxers, revealing his erection. Elizabeth gasped when she saw how long he was tonight. She lay down on the soft, cool sheets and spread her legs to let Henry have better access to her wet opening.

"Crotchless panties?" Henry could barely believe what he saw as she lay before him, "where did you get that idea?"

"I've had them since our first year living here. I actually forgot them in the back of our closet here and the bra I packed happened to be the same color. Is it safe to say you like them?" Henry wasted no time and brought his tongue straight to her folds, eliciting a loud moan from Elizabeth.

"You taste amazing, babe." He was going to show her just how much he liked the thin piece of silk adorning his wife's sexy hips.

She was going to need to wear these more often. "You feel so good, don't stop." She stroked Henry's soft hair as he darted his tongue in and out of her. He knew she was close to her climax, so he filled her entrance with two long fingers and introduced her clit to his warm tongue. "Oh, Henry, yes, yes," Elizabeth could barely keep her eyes open.

"It's okay, babe, I want to feel you come." She couldn't hold on any longer. Elizabeth called out Henry's name as the pleasure of her orgasm enveloped her trembling body. Henry was so close to his own orgasm, and hearing Elizabeth moaning his name during her climax made him even more eager to reach it. He ventured back up to her breasts, which were still guarded by lace in a shade of red that complimented her skin perfectly, especially in the candlelight. Elizabeth's chest rose and fell rapidly as Henry used his tongue to peek past the lace cups and kiss her nipples.

"Oh, Henry," she gasped, making more sounds than words. She was so overwhelmed that she barely noticed his hands on the back, unhooking the bra. He must have been close enough for just another moan from her to get him to his climax. She called out again, yelping especially loudly each time he ran his tongue over her sensitive nipple. "Yes, yes, babe, oh," she managed to get out.

"Oh, Elizabeth," Henry came, holding on to her shoulders to keep from shaking the rest of her body too much. She placed her fingers over his, staying with him as his orgasm slowly faded away.

By the end of the night they laid breathless, tangled between the sheets, which would definitely need to be changed before they left to go home.

"I'm glad we did this." Elizabeth gazed into her husband's eyes. Even aging and exhausted by the sex they'd just had, he still looked at her with as much passion as the first months they'd dated.

"I love you, Elizabeth. And don't worry, this isn't the end for this place. Soon another family will make their own memories here, and you and I will be off doing our thing, making our memories in D.C."

"I guess that's true. I'm just really going to miss the size of the shower here." They laughed and he squeezed her tighter in his arms.

"I promise you that in our next house, the shower, the kitchen, the backyard — whatever you want — will be as big as you need it to be."

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling calm enough to fall asleep with him holding her. She didn't really care too much about where they lived. All she truly wanted was for him to be there with her.


End file.
